The Four Heroes of Palmyna
by KG Entertainment Division
Summary: When the Invasion of the Gods began, the people of Palmyna were dubious, refusing to acknowledge the peril they faced. And so to combat the deadly evil that threatened to consume the land, the kingdom's own princess and her master, who trained her in the art of the blade, along with an overcautious archer and a priest cast into exile would unite to defeat it. This, is their story.


The Heroes of Palmyna

The Great Upheaval

"Edea, darling, something is quite clearly troubling you, you've not touched your meal." The Palmynian princess sat herself upright in her grand bed, lavishly decorated in gold and floral lace. She gave her maid, Juvia, a woeful smile, passing her the full tray of meats; devoid of their traditionally rich Palmynian spices, for fear of further upsetting her body. The maid's full, round face was wrought with worry as she hurriedly took the tray from her princess' hands, before sitting down beside the girl, her right hand passing through the girl's shining pink locks. Edea drew some level of comfort from the intimacy; one of the last ones she suspected she'd receive from the woman. The air in her chambers was heavily chilled, perhaps on account of the great mountain of ice they'd put in there, it was to help her at least keep down water by calming the raging fires in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh Juvia," she groaned out, her voice weak," it's nothing to concern yourself with, just a bit of sickness I assure you, nothing a bit of rest cannot fix."

"Oh my dearest princess, if only I could believe you, but I can't, there is more sickness in your heart than a mere panacea may cure, this much I can tell. Regardless, the people cannot see their princess in such a state, what with this 'invasion' going on and what have you, they'll chalk up every little thing and misfortune to the work of the gods and then they'll descend into hysteria, all riots and chaos. No, we simply cannot have that child, I'll see to obtaining medicine." Edea shook her head, bemused. Juvia was ever the busybody.

"Juvia, surely you'd relent this once and allow me to see Master Lorand, he has those marvelous herbal teas that work wonders whenever I have a co-"

"NO! Absolutely not young lady, that man is a poor influence on you, he'll infect you with his obnoxious tales of adventure. His 'workshop; is no place for a worthy, noble lady." She cast her steely gaze on the young princess, no longer the petite, starry-eyed child she'd been charged with years ago, but now a young, flowering woman, yet still she persisted in her outlandish schemes and dreams of grandeur. Well, a woman or not, she was putting her foot down here. "Now, I shall go fetch the royal PHYSICIAN, and if I hear that this door was so much as moved an inch, young lady, I'll see to it that your father is made aware of your trips down to that old fool's place of work, I'll see him expelled from this castle!"

And with that declaration, Juvia slammed the door. Sitting up from her massive, lavish bed, all grandly decorated in gold and floral lace, Edea wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Downing her small glass of water, she swung off the bed, opting to stay in her light pink shift in lieu of changing, she'd need all the stealth she could muster after all. Going to the far end of the room, she swung open the double-length window, letting the sunlight come flowing into the darkened room, bathing her in its golden warmth, and causing her stomach to churn as she was forced from frost to heat, she groaned.

A good ten feet below her lay a gleaming white terrace, every open inch of space within it was dotted with vibrant flowers and arm-thick vines splaying out around them. It was her plan to slip out this way, she only needed to make it to the base of the tower of Castle Palmyna to find what she needed. If she were to slip out of her own accord like this, they'd be searching the castle frantically for her, she'd have to put in her very best effort to remain unseen if she were to continue from there...but… Grinning from ear to ear with a wicked grin plastered across her face, Edea turned back towards the table at the door of her room that held the enormous glacier they'd left her with to keep her temperature under control, grabbing a hold of its side, she gave one mighty heave and tipped the entire pile over onto the ground. It went down with a massive crash, and Edea very quickly realized that she'd need to capitalize on that if she still wanted to get out without the guards coming in and seeing her. Bolting over to the open window, she glanced down at the fairly steep drop, far more daunting than she thought it ought to have been, gulping, she closed her eyes, and hopped out the window.

Her slight frame permitted her to glide right down the terrace roof with relative ease, much to her delight. Her heart very quickly leapt from her chest to her throat though as she found that her body was failing to stop its descent. Turning over on her stomach, she clawed at the smooth white wood of the roof, flailing about desperately to find a handhold. Finally snagging her tiny hands on something, she looked to find that she'd caught hold of the very edge of the roof, she blew out a breath of relief, relaxing from her suddenly tense position. Something cracked. Edea didn't even have time to yell as the edging her hand had caught on suddenly tore free from the roof, dropping her down to the terrace floor.

She smashed a number of clay pots on impact, sending up a cloud of finely grained dirt and broken masonry, covering her shift black with dirt and littered with tears. Her snowy white skin was dusted black and brown with soil, making her look as if she'd dived down a chimney.

Heavy footsteps came pounding down her way. With a sinking feeling, she realized just how much noise that fall had created, she'd need to find someplace to hide, she couldn't get herself caught only ten feet out her own window. Gathering herself up out of the pile of rubble she'd created with her fall, she hurriedly navigated the maze of vines and pots around the terrace, taking refuge in a small, darkened alcove that held additional weapons and an enormous supply of arrows for when the walls needed defending. Pressing herself flush against the cold stone wall, she took several deep, labored breaths before snapping her mouth shut, the footsteps came ever closer.

The soldiers of Palmyna, in their green and gold livery, thundered past a moment later to investigate the noise she'd created. Seizing the small window they created, Edea immediately slipped past them as the last of the soldiers charged past her. She ducked under and wove through the walls' crenelations, careful not to be spotted by any other patrols; her distinctly pink hair was unmistakable, so she'd need to keep low, lest one of the men spot and report her to Juvia, or, gods help her, her father. Coming up to a tall wooden door on the side of the wall, she decided she'd take her chances with more visible threats indoors.

The door opened immediately into a stairwell, Edea kept low to the ground, her ears perked for any possible approaching soldiers. She wound her way down the steps, her head swimming as the sweltering summer air exaggerated her fever. The good thing about inducing her own fever was that she could send Juvia off at a moment's notice, the issue...well, she had a fever now, and it wasn't going away any time soon.

Nearing the base of the stairs, she squeaked, flattening herself against the old stone walls. A squad of men chose that moment to come charging by, their steady march and relentless pounding creating a steady ring in the air as metal scuffed against stone. Her breathing was labored, and she slumped forward, relieved as the last of them passed, she hadn't been noticed thankfully. If she knew the castle layout well enough, all she had to do was go from where she was, down around a few halls, and she'd come to another staircase that'd lead down into Lorand's subterranean dojo. Taking one last moment to hold her breath and listen, she was satisfied to hear no other footsteps in the hallway, so she made a dash down the hall and around the corner there.

As she rounded the corner however, she promptly slammed into someone. Her heart surged, deathly afraid now, she was caught, and she'd be brought back to Juvia, she wouldn't be punished to any tremendous degree, but she'd never get another chance at this.

"Hoho, bless me by all that's dark and shady, I even said all this day was missing was a fine lady." Edea blinked, staring at the dashing young rogue before her, he held a long object bundled in black silk in both hands, she gazed at it curiously. "The lady is curious, her eyes do betray, oh gods above slay me, I can't stop talking this way!" He seemed to be in a state of pained conflict, clutching his head of scarlet hair.

"Are...are you quite alright sir?" She asked politely, her protective personality taking over. The man was quite clearly a thief, but she couldn't help her desire to aid others, he gave her a wide smile now, his golden eyes winking at her.

"'She's kind and protective, concerned for the meek', it would seem that I've finally found what I seek. Palmyna's own princess, the country's bright deary, you look forlorn love, tell me what has you so dreary?" Edea looked at him warily, fingering her shift uncomfortably.

"Well, I-"

"Say no more Edea, I've come across what you'll need, never let it be said, that Zelnite is ruled by greed." This Zel Knight gingerly placed the black bundle in her hands, bowing deeply as he did so. "A gift from me, I think it'll suit you like a glove, may it help keep you safe, that you may guard those you love." Her curiosity beyond piqued now, Edea tore into the cloth, coming to reveal a brilliant green and violet broadsword. Her eyes widened, she'd seen that very same blade hanging over the castle barracks' training hall nearly every day of her life.

"Lafdranya! How did you-" But when she turned back, the thief was already gone, not so much as a misplaced mote of dust to mark that he'd ever been there. Without warning his voice once again pierced the din and silence that had descended.

"Those are trade secrets you're asking for, now Edea, go forth and prosper, and remember my name, forever more."

Edea gazed deeply into the blade in her hands, marveling at its gorgeous emerald shine. While she gazed at it, the sword seemed to thrum in her hands, possessing of a mind of its own. A wave of warmth washed over her slight frame, causing her to gasp as it bled through the fever, lifting an enormous weight from her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered, and before she knew it the blade was gone from her hands, and her small body was encased in a suit of dazzling emerald green steel that pulsed with a pleasant warmth, reminding Edea of her mother's embrace. Springing from each of the armor's limbs and indentations were all varieties of life, from small vines to the tiniest of flowers, each a plethora of color all their own. It was radiant, and it made her feel powerful. The final piece materialized around her head, seemingly from thin air, a heavy metal helmet that clamped down over her, a thick visor preventing her from seeing much of anything, the helmet trapped her hair within the suit, much to her displeasure.

"You there! Yes you lad!" Almost the second that the suit had assembled around her the bellowing voice came echoing down the hall, and after all her years of living in Castle Palmyna, to Edea it was unmistakable. She eagerly turned to embrace her teacher, but was met with a sharp shove against her breastplate as the sagely old man addressed her. "All able knights have been issued orders by the king, the princess has gone missing from her quarters, there were signs of a struggle, so it is assumed that she has been taken, though we know not by who. We need all men on high alert, searching the premises and surrounding countryside for any sign of her." Edea chuckled, making the old man cock an eyebrow, she placed two mailed fists on both of his forearms, for even in his old age Lorand stood a good foot over her.

"Master, it's me!" She stated excitedly, something about the emerald armor's warm embrace seemed to imbue her with absolutely boundless energy, she began bouncing lightly on her feet. The old sword-master seemed to do a double take at this, staring deep into her enchanting pink eyes, and then to the armor she bore, that sacred metal whose violet and green hue he'd watched over for nearly four decades now. Still cautious, he narrowed his eyes at her, and to dispel all doubt on the matter, Edea eagerly pried the helmet from her head, allowing her long pink locks to tumble out, the man released a pent up breath he'd not realized he'd been holding in.

"I had almost thought that Lafdranya would pass over my generation, only now I find it bound to my very own princess. The blade shall only bind to a person under one circumstance, so tell me my dear, what do you plan to do with it, now that our kingdom's sacred treasure has chosen you?" Edea's smile broadened; an infectious smile, she was told. The kind that, alone, would likely rally the people behind her every move when she became queen. Her words, however, quickly butchered the smile that had begun on Lorand's lips.

"I'm going to protect my people Master, at all costs, even if it should be from the gods themselves." Lorand furrowed his brow at his pupil, his agile mind picking her plan apart, from the mountain of ice intentionally sent crashing to the ground, to the kingdom's treasured sword disappearing along with its princess. Of course nobody would suspect that it had bound to Edea, they'd assume that some ruffian had infiltrated the castle and intended to sell off both to make themselves rich. The king wouldn't assume any significant force behind the matter, but he'd be furious nonetheless at the loss of his daughter, so he would send out every able knight to look for her, but not the whole army, leaving the kingdom defended while they scoured the surrounding countryside, and they wouldn't find her, but they certainly would see if the gods were indeed attacking the kingdom. And if Lafdranya's awakening was any indication, there was a very real and present danger, and the gods were the prime suspects. He'd taught her well. "And I need you to come with me." Okay, too well.

"So you would brand me a kidnapper." It wasn't a question. To be honest, Edea hadn't even considered the implications to Lorand, she felt horrible. She'd known that the people would be on high alert for a kidnapper, but she hadn't thought that Lorand also disappearing would cause people to believe that he was the one responsible. And in all honesty, it seemed like the perfect crime, the sagely old man that would win over the trust of all he met, even the land's own princess, who spent enormous amounts of time around him. Not only would he be poised to take her at a moment's notice, but he'd also be ready to take the Emerald Blade being that it was he who was entrusted with its protection.

"I..I'm sorry master I...just thought that if I were 'taken' then the kingdom would take the attack seriously, so that way, when they do come, my people won't just be slaughtered."

Her master took a long moment, running a haggard hand through his snowy white beard, a contemplative expression on his face. Finally, with a hard look, he told her.

"I cannot, in good conscience, condone such a reckless scheme, princess." Edea was crushed, she NEEDED Lorand, she didn't possess his skill with a blade that would allow her to carry out this mission on her own. "But," his lips softened, as did Edea's look of terror, a ghost of a smile played at the corners of his mouth, "I would be even less of a master if I allowed my student to wander unprotected into harm's way."

…

"Welcome my brothers and sisters, to our Gateway to the Holy Light. My friends, I have a very special sermon lined up this evening for all you beautiful folks. You see it's recently come under question the true extent of the gods love and pity on us, and whether or not we should in fact DENOUNCE them, and forge our own path."

"Yeah Father Dean! The gods wiped out a village in northern Atharva! Just, obliterated it, people have seen the crater they left!" Someone in the crowd began shouting.

"I had an uncle there!" Another roared. Such a response would normally leave a pastor at least flustered, but Dean didn't so much as bat an eyelash, he'd expected such a response, he didn't blame his fellows, but that didn't make them right.

"Now my good friends, we must always trust in the judgement of our gods, for they made for us this bountiful world, that we may live in and be thankful for." His speech was precise, measured, elegant, the people of Palmyna had always looked to him for hope, and his sermons were legendary, he could hardly disappoint at a time like this.

"And what? They made, and they're taking away!" Dean regarded the man who'd spoken, a small, tanned man with frown lines all over his face, a thin arm tucked defensively around his wife's shoulder beside him, he gave them an easy, brotherly smile.

"My brother, tell me, are you an avid reader of the Scripts?"

"Er, well, yes I'd say so but-"

"But? My friend, did not Maxwell, She Who Created All, make our world, as well as man, that they might share in her grand creation? Did not Cardes The Benevolent and Zevalhua The Supreme imbue man with their twin traits of ambition and adoration, that they might look on man as their children, and that man might strive for greatness? And did not Alfa Dilith dot the world with all the beasts and creatures that inhabit it, that they might be able to forge a kingdom and know their own godhood on the earth that they had built? And did they not, at the end of their work, look fondly on their creation, and declare that the kingdom of man, would be Endless?" There was a stirring in the crowd at this statement, people began quietly murmuring their agreement, but they would need more than that, another man stood in the crowd, speaking directly to Dean.

"But Father Dean! High Priest Zoltun Kain sai-"

"Zoltun Kain, if you'd pardon my Vrikshan folks, is a true ass of a man." The assembly broke into a fit of laughter at this, Dean kept the people engaged with his humor and wanton disregard for authority, and just as they always did, he found several people begin leaning closer in their seats, he smiled. " You see, he fancies himself a conduit to the gods just because he was elected. But my brothers and sisters, for that is what we are! Enough of this 'Father' Dean nonsense, you see, while you may believe that he is the end all in the word of the gods, for that is how you were raised, how you were taught, he isn't! The gods are always to be trusted above all others, their judgement is final in this world, and let me assure you, the gods have slain their upstart children before." Angry mutters, clearly this hadn't been something the people had considered before today, even more clearly, they were quite displeased. "BUT! Consider this good people, before you cast judgement, that it is as difficult to the gods as it is to any other parent to put down their young, but if your two sons began a conflict that threatened to tear your home into civil war, what would you do!? Would you sit idly by and allow hundreds of thousands of sons to perish for the quarrel of your own? These are the issues our gods must face every day, for day in and day out we as a race continue at each others throats. Sometimes, man threatens to destroy itself, and the gods must intervene, we must trust their judgement, for it is necessary." Dead silence, the people needed to absorb everything he'd just told them, they needed something, something infinitely more concrete to truly sway them.

With a grunt, Dean gripped both ends of the pulpit he stood at in his hands, lifting it up high, over his own head so that all the people would acknowledge him. Turning off to his side, he heaved the great pedestal aside, letting it fall with a deafening bang that echoed through their halls. All eyes were on him as he stepped down from the platform, walking towards the assembled throngs. His sermons always came to a full house, so much so that half the attendants needed to stand, for the pews were crammed ear to elbow. He approached one of the nearest men, who's forest green hair was hung in a long braid, tied off by a pale ribbon, such was the traditional La Vedan custom.

"ELTON! How the hell are ya!?" Dean roared, clapping the man on his shoulder. The poet beamed at him, his molten brown eyes radiating joy at seeing his favorite preacher again.

"Dean! Ah, lemme tell you, you missed out deciding not to travel, the world is beautiful."

"Aye? I'll bet old friend, almost as beautiful as our darling Luna, finally come to church for the first time in, oh let's see, one..two..three, four years now!" Dean punctuated this by casting a wolfish grin at one of the women in the font row, she was wearing a violet cotton dress, her hand playing absently with its hem at the mention of her name, a flush of red staining her cheeks.

"H..Hey! Don't judge me!" She fumed, Dean chuckled.

"Let me assure you dearest, I love you, I really do, if I didn't have a bond of celibacy…"

"Wait..wha-"

"VERICA!

"Yar!" The old sea dog swatted aside what must've been a dozen churchgoers to reach the front with Dean, who burst out laughing at the display. They embraced like old friends, the swarthy pirate's beard felt like Dean was having his shoulder ground to dust by coral, but he laughed it away.

"How's yer boy then ya old swabbie?" Dean asked affectionately.

"Bah, that one's got a lotta lern 'afore e's fit ta claimin' the title o' Sea Prince from 'is ole da." But there was a merry sparkle in his good eye at the mention of the orphan boy he'd raised as his own, it was obvious to Dean that Verica truly loved his son.

"Well I'm sure he'll surprise you, just like you surprised me, my friends!" Dean raised his voice just to ensure that he had everyone's attention, not that he'd ever lost them, "There are so many positions in life which cannot be judged until you've passed on, a king will in the end be judged by those who weep and mourn him, a father only by the struggles his children would surmount to see him laid to rest, but as a priest, you may know that you've done your job well when you manage to bring a pirate to church, FOR A SECOND TIME!" They _roared_ at that, an infectious chorus of laughter that brought a gap-toothed grin to old Verica's ruddy cheeks. "The Ten smile on you my friend, not all people would take in an orphaned child." Verica's chest swelled at this remark, a far off look of pride plain on his full face, Dean patted the sailor's arm and moved past him.

"But enough of my brothers and sisters coming to me, Rina! Dollface!" Weaving through the assembly, clasping arms and kissing knuckles as he went, he found his way to the back row of his modest chapel, and the angel of the Twelve Guardians herself knelt there, as she did every week. She was dressed up in her Karna Day best, a tight, white laced corset over a gossamer gown that clung to her form and flattened out her more feminine curves, elbow length silk gloves over thin hands that were clasped tight in prayer, her rich brown hair tied up high on her head, bound by a simple red pin. a single sea green eye cracked open at the sound of her name, she glanced up at him, a fierce blush staining her features. Dean took her hands between his and bid her to stand, which she did, albeit shakily, her eyes darting left and right to all the faces turned towards her at the moment.

"Father Dean, I...I, I'm-"

"Absolutely radiant my lovely, tell me Rina, have you found yourself a man yet?" The color briefly drained from Rina's face, before returning with twofold vigor. Dean cupped her cheeks in both hands, capturing her gaze so that she might better tune out the looks of her peers, he knew how she felt about any public display. "Rina, you cannot go through life simply denying yourself happiness for the greater good, because despite what you may think, you'll find no good will come from your own misery."

"B..but Father Dean," he placed a finger to her lips, correcting her with a grin before letting her continue," Er..Dean, me going on to find love with someone would merely serve to distract me from giving my love and devotion to the Ten, who demand all our love, just as they expect all our attention in life which is..ahem, why I feel so," she gulped, eyes darting again," uncomfortable, right now…"

"Ah, but, dear sister in faith, you of all of us should know, Cardes the Benevolent gave us ambition, just as Alfa Dilith gave us passion, but neither were created as temptations, they were created as motivation and pleasures that we might know on Grand Gaia. Talent and beauty, after all, are God given, be humble, fame and love are man given, be thankful for them, but conceit, that both may blossom into, is self given, and thus you must be careful, but I daresay such issues are hardly issues at all in your hands Rina. You are a marvel, and a gift from the gods to us," Dean poured every ounce of his oratory skill into the speech, and he felt the heat bloom in both of Rina's bony cheeks, but he saw in her eyes that she was his, she hung on every word, she'd take what he said this time to heart, and it warmed him to know it. "The Ten bless you sister."

"My friends!" All eyes were on him as he stood in the center of the hall, unable to raise his arms due to the sheer amount of men and women crowded in around him, but every set of eyes was still trained on him, intent. "I don't go between you like this, so that I might catch some of you before you have a chance to duck your head past me on the way out of church this evening like you always do," more chuckles, bright eyes and smiles everywhere," I do it that you all may know, that because of all these people, all of my friends, who come from all over the world to hear me, I know, and you may know as well, that our faith in our gods transcends boundaries, demolishes borders, eradicates race, we are all equal beneath the Ten, we are all brothers and sisters in their gaze. and our faith should be with them, in whatever decisions they must make to shape our world. Come, join me in prayer." And he knelt, and some five hundred souls joined him, hands clasped in reverence.

The silence that encased the hall spoke volumes, the totality of it, it was heartwarming, intoxicating, for every head in the chapel bowed in reverence and solemn prayer. It was utterly surreal, and easily the most fulfilling sensation Dean achieved as a priest of the Ten.

"Ahem." A meager grunt and yet, there came a palpable shift in the air, instantly the fellowship of the moment was shattered, the whole crowd parted at the sound of the voice. There, at the ornate entrance to their hall, stood Zoltun Kain, High Priest of the realm. His robes trailed around his bony form, far too large for a man his size, they were similarly tan and orange hued to Dean's, though far more elaborate. Dean certainly felt that he could hardly be blamed for being so opposed to people in power, especially when they looked so like...well...this.

"Mornin' Zoltun! How're the folks?" He asked the newcomer merrily, flashing a broad smile. Kain however, was not in a merry mood by the look of things. He scowled at Dean, whose demeanor dropped significantly; the High Priest's mere presence seemed to siphon the happiness from the very air, and it was having a very visible effect on the people as well, who shied away from each other where before they'd stood shoulder to shoulder, all fearful of the High Priest's words.

"Tell me Dean, how did somebody with so little regard for status as yourself, manage to attain a rank so near to my own?"

"Oh, you remembered my name, I'm honored Zoltun. Let me assure you, if this dress you make your priests wear were any longer I'd curtsy." Zoltun bristled at the comment, sighing deeply.

"I reaffirm my statement." Dean's smile widened, equal parts charming and smug.

"Well Kain, I treat my people as equals, and I don't purport to be something I'm not, I am but a brother in our family after all, 'father'." Angered, Zoltun stepped in close, lowering his voice to a mere whisper so that even those standing a bare feet away from them had difficulty making out his words.

"You are a wolf in my flock, seeking to lead them astray Dean." The blue-haired priest glared at Kain, not much liking the direction the man was heading. "I don't tolerate when my shepherds not only seed false words among my sheep, but then go on to lead them away from their father."

"We must trust their judgement Kain," Dean responded, serious now, knowing immediately what his superior was referring to.

"I know Dean," Kain began, placing a hand on the priest's shoulder," I thought like you, but people are dying Dean, and right now, however good your intentions, you would lead them to slaughter."

"If the gods will it, who do you think you are to say otherwise…" Dean insisted, stalwart gaze narrowing accusingly at Zoltun, who sighed emphatically, gathering himself.

"I am a voice they will listen to, we have a chance to save lives here Dean, I'll not let you throw that away."

" If we are to die, let it be at the gods hands, that they might know that we seek atonement, and we may join them in their heavenly kingdom."

"Dean...they have naught for us but fire… There shall be no kingdom in heaven for us. Well then," Zoltun began, clearing his throat, intent on making himself heard here, "If that is the case, then I, Zoltun Kain, High Priest of the Gaian people, do strip you, Father Dean, of your rank and title, and sentence you unto EXILE!" The assembly let out a collective gasp, a number of them beginning to shout in anger, but despite all that Dean had said, none dared to oppose the word of Zoltun Kain. "For seeking to lead your people, however unwittingly, down a path to death and self-destruction, you Dean, shall live out the remainder of your days alone. I will ensure you are given three days food and water, beyond that, you have only your own wits. I would also ask that you turn in your robes."

One could hear a pin drop in the ensuing silence. Dean begrudgingly shrugged off the long, billowing robes, allowing them to drop unceremoniously from his thin body. His icy blue eyes never broke contact with Zoltun's as he was left only in the white silk shirt and blue vest he wore beneath.

"If it is to be that way, that I must be EXILED for caring for my fellows, then I shall take no charity from you, Kain." He turned back to address the congregation, his head spun at how fast events had started occurring, in mere minutes he'd gone from nearly saving his people, to being cast out from his home, but he didn't let it show on his face. He bit the bullet, and smiled at everyone, his same, easygoing smile. "My people, it would seem I've just gotten removed, I personally blame the Vrikshans, terrible job market nowadays thanks to them. Whatever path you all should choose, I can only hope that you find all the happiness in the world for your endeavors, good day!" Turning right on his heels, he forged right through the open path that Zoltun had carved upon his entrance. Still sitting in the same spot he'd left her, darling Rina stood, her hands clasped at her sides, balled into fists, rather than their usual place folded at her lap or clasped in prayer. Her face held a peculiar expression as he passed her, anger and sorrow entwined, as it was in so many faces, but hers seemed different, it looked almost...feral. He didn't put to much into it, too afraid that he would falter if he looked at anyone for too long, so he kept on, and left his church, forever.

…

"Oh gods, my poor stomach!" Lock threw himself once more against the iron railings of the S.S.S Lucina to void the contents of his stomach.

This was the fifth time since lunch, which he'd eaten less than an hour ago.

"OI! Matey, ya disrespect me daughter's name with yer muckery. Keep yer lunch down an' mayhaps we won't be leavin' ye on the next isle we come 'cross fer some other lubber ta find!" Summoning all his willpower, Loch kept his lunch where it belonged, causing a cold wave to pass over him, making him shudder. He took a moment to just admire the ocean below them, the waters were serene on the approach to Palmyna, you could see straight through to the bottom, unfortunately it made the approach a long journey, with such calm waters, the wind was a ship's only hope of catching speed. With a groan, he pulled himself up, loping back to the sun-baked deck of the Saman flagship. The captain, man by name of Mega, had been an absolute slave driver for the entirety of the past two weeks of their voyage, forcing Loch to all manner of menial labor to earn his keep, but he didn't think that his poor little heart could take much more of it.

Only two weeks ago he'd been wandering through the capital of Sama, looking for his place in the world, when he heard news that had eventually landed him here. A group of sailors had been discussing the gossip of the world, and one choice piece was word that, in the wake of the encroaching invasion, the princess of Palmyna, her royal dearest, had been kidnapped by an unknown individual. Suspicion lay upon the Royal Sword-master, Lorand, who had vanished along with her. There were many things that Loch would knuckle under for, but the kidnapping of his longtime sweetheart had crossed even his mile-long trench of a line. So, he decided to return to his homeland for the first time in three years.

The Lucina gave a lurch in the waters, shattering his reverie, along with his nose as he smashed face-first into the deck. With a groan, he looked up, to find the black leather boots of Mega staring him in the face, blood filled his mouth with the taste of copper as the captain's harsh voice chuckled overhead.

"So nice o' ya ta volurnteer fer boot shinin' du'y 'Ser' Loch. I think a good spit shine is in order." The other sea dogs on deck chuckled at his misfortune. Grimacing, Loch despaired, he couldn't bear to deny the captain any such request, no matter how degrading, for fear of being cast out from the ship. He swilled a mouthful of saliva in his cheeks, before spitting out a thick gob of mucus and nose-blood. His blood froze the moment the projectile left his mouth, right up until that tarnished black boot ground into his skull, muddying his golden blond hair. "So, the posh castle welp's got some fight in 'im lads!" There was a great boom of whoops from the sailors.

"Fight…" the word came from some unknown face in the crowd, but moments later it was echoed by two more in the group, "Fight" And from there it consumed the men, becoming a raucous chant in mere seconds, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" _What bunch of schoolyard bullies-"_ Loch's thoughts were once again scattered as two pairs of thick hams these men called hands took hold of his shoulders, hoisting him to his feet, where he stood face-to-face with a grinning Captain Mega, his decayed yellow teeth and single blue-eyed smile making Loch undeniably squeamish, to the point that he was actually thankful for the men holding him.

"Well, the boys've spoken then, Ser Loch, we been missin' a good fight on this 'ere voyage, reckon I ough'a be providin' for em. BOYS! GET THIS LAD A SABRE!" Loch knew from the way that Mega's grin widened, that true wolf's smile, that the color had drained from his face. Fear gripped him as old memories came swarming back to him. Memories of him failing relentlessly, time and again, as his father, a Palmynian SWORD-MASTER attempted to drill his son to follow in his footsteps. The king himself attending almost daily to beg the question, "How's my future sword-master in training faring eh?" And Loch would watch as his father would bare it with endlessly mounting frustration, saying simply, "He's doing fine sir."

Loch felt as if he were in another world as the cutlass was thrust into his hands. The grip was familiar, his father had drilled him with just about anything and everything that had a pointed end to it. Regardless of the familiarity however, he felt his hand tremble, a fact that was quite easily spotted by the assembled crew.

"Aw look! E's shakin'!" The exclamation was met with an absolute uproar from the group, as well as Mega.

"Ah boy lad, y'ever so much as TOUCHED a blade in yer life?" The captain demanded while gesturing for the men to hand him a weapon. One of them brought forth a cutlass like Loch's, but Mega shooed him off. "Now lad, none o' that, bring me battleaxe!" The men let loose a cry of joy and excitement. Loch grit his teeth, a low growl growing in his throat; an axe was a weapon supremely undermatched against a sword, especially in single combat, Mega was insulting him, toying with him, even if the men didn't know it. If he were to fight Mega like that, he'd need to get beneath the tall Saman's guard before he could get a sufficient wind-up on his axe; a Saman was a formidable foe when he reached his stride wielding a battleaxe.

Squaring his shoulders, Loch took a deep breath, and steadied his grip. Mega assumed a very casual stance by contrast, leaning heavily against his axe, left hand tucked into one of the two sashes binding his large royal blue jacket in place, the other sash holding his flintlock. The men, all expectant of an enthralling bout of combat, quieted down to mere whispers. A gull cried out overhead, evidently looking for a show.

With a roar, Loch leapt forward, cutlass raised high overhead for a chop, assuming Mega would quickly enter a position to build tension in his torso, making him vulnerable to such an attack. Mega deftly sidestepped the attack however, elbowing Lock in the forehead with his free arm, stunning the golden haired man. He hefted his axe high overhead, driving the pommel into the back of Loch's left knee, forcing his opponent to his knees. Mega slid the long handle of his axe beneath the man as he slumped, pulling it tight against Loch's throat, smiling goofily at his defeated opponent. His breath was hot and sour on Loch's nose, making him gag.

"Aww, yer ador'ble when ye try matey, mayhaps I'll keep ye." _Lucius smite me now_ , Loch despaired, mortified. "You posh city folk're all the same, ain't got no respect fer us lo'er borns, well we be just 's caperable 's you-"

"CAP'N!" The lookout shouted, cutting Mega's tirade short, much to the captain's obvious irritation.

" What is it Mister Garth!?"

"It's the Leore Sloop! She seems ta be commin' outta the cupboard!" The men chuckled at this, Mega quickly relinquished his grip on the axe, allowing Loch to fall back, flat on his face once more as the ship gave a lurch.

A few days after they'd left port in Sama, they'd spotted a set of Vrikshan sails, but the ship, despite clearly trailing them, had clung to the mist that seemed to hang around it, like the veil over a blushing bride. The men had given it the affectionate nickname the Leore Sloop.

Pushing himself to his feet, Loch dragged himself over to the railing by Mega, his left leg cramped from the blow it had taken, unable to function properly. Loch knelt to gently massage the wound, watching as Mega drew a heavy bronze spyglass form his sleeve, training it upon the mist to the southeast while the crew all began to huddle around them at the rails, wanting to get a look at the scene unfolding. They caught sight, at the edge of the mist, the sails bearing the image of the Vrikshan seal, the world tree in all its earthy hues. Before their very eyes, the ship began surging towards them, the mists dispersing. Loch's eyes went wide, Mega's mouth watered, The Leore Sloop indeed.

The vessel was _**IMMENSE**_ , a grand ship, five decks high, and wide as three Lucina's side by side. It's hull was all burnished steel and polished wood, gleaming red and gold. The masts of it were taller than even some of the towers back at Castle Palmyna. The beast was headed by a great serpentine figurehead, shaped in the image of the Leviathan. As they continued to watch, those Vrikshan sails were struck, swiftly unfurling behind them were banners of jet black, bearing on them the image golden light emerging as if from a horizon, golden rays fanning out from its core, the symbol of the Ten, gods, missionary work had its perks perhaps.

"It's huge!" Loch exclaimed, awed. The men quickly agreed.

"Bloody monstrous!" "I'd bet me other eye she's a' bigg'st ship out 'ere." "We' gonners!" "It's a behemoth!"

"And it's all mine…" Mega stated, hushing the men instantly. Loch exchanged a look with each of the sailors and for once, it seemed they all thought the same thing, 'he's crazy'.

A figure stepped up onto the top of the serpentine figurehead, seemingly unfazed by the speed it was moving at as he politely clasped his hands behind his back.

"Pirates of Sama!" His voice gave the men a start, it wasn't particularly deep or menacing, but they could HEAR him, there was still a good two leagues of open water between their ships. " I, Uda the Crusher, have come for that which was wrongfully taken from the god, Luther the Destroyer! You shall surrender the creature in your possession to us, and we shall offer you a watery grave, and allow you to not face the eternal damnation that will face any who oppose us."

Loch shifted uncomfortably on his feet, grabbing the spotter Garth by the man's beefy arm.

"Uh, heheh, what's he talking about, 'creature'?"

"Oh," Garth chuckled, "You daft 'en? You nevah thought abou' why i' is 'at 'is boat's been shakin' when the wa'er's clear 's crystal?" Loch's eyes widened, he'd thought about it, but he never ventured to guess that it was something _inside_ the ship.

"What's riding in this ship with us?" Garth chuckled again, flashing a mouthful of rotten, black teeth.

"This 'ere vessel be the new float'n prisn o' the beastie Homusubi!"

Loch paled, Homusubi? This ship had been ferrying the Infernal Horseman, and he'd been with it for TWO WEEKS? The legends of the mythical fire demon were spreading quicker than the wildfires it liked to cause. A rampaging beast born of blood and fire, created by the gods as a weapon of destruction and reckless abandon, it had terrorized the Saman countryside for months now, being sighted at the outskirts of a town or city one day and the next, that same city would be leveled. Then, about a month ago, all the commotion about the creature had seemed to die down, there were whispers of the gods, so fearful of that which they had created, that had whisked it away to some frozen rock to keep its power sealed away, where it could be a threat to no one. Even more recently however, was talk that it had been released, by a beautiful creature that was cast out from the heavens, and sought vengeance upon the gods that had done it to him, but nobody had seen it since.

Loch was aware that the Lucina was a supply ship more than a vessel for combat; after all, the Saman's had been a very peace loving nation for the past hundred years, actively trading with all the other five kingdoms unhindered for all that time. so despite being their flagship, the Lucina wasn't a commissioned military vessel, instead outfitted to hold enormous amounts of cargo. But still, since Mega took command of it, they had GUNS on board, with BLACK POWDER! And yet they thought it safe to go around transporting a fire demon?

Looking back towards the newcomer rapidly approaching them, he watched in fascinated horror as the seas seemed to stir beneath its prow, the clouds overhead darkening, quickly moving to engulf the very sun from the sky. He didn't know who this Uda character was, but it seemed he was a being of enormous power. Loch tugged at Mega's sleeve, pointing the captain's attention towards the darkening sky, when the pirate finally glanced his way, much to Loch's dismay, the man laughed.

" Well look at that! It'd seem that we got ourselves a godling as our opponent. WELL LET 'IM TRY AND TAKE OUR SPOILS MEN! WE'LL BE SURE TO THANK 'IM FER THE SHIP HE'S SO KINDLY PERVIDED WHEN WE'RE LEAVIN'!"

"I'm not sure this is such a good ide-" But Loch's voice shriveled up and died in his throat as he watched the rest of the men slowly turn from apprehension to glee as the ship approached them. Loch quickly counted upwards of fifty guns on one side of the monstrous ship alone, outclassing their seventeen by an Atharvan mile. Mega seemed to take note of Loch's apprehension, his earlier malice towards the failed swordsman gone altogether, replaced with a goofy grin.

"Ah don't worry abou' them lad, they won't be usin' any o' their guns on us, if they really want me pris'ner, they ain't gonna fire on us, this be a fight fer men, no cannons."

"But what if he decides it's not worth fighting for it? Then he can just open fire with one round and we'll be splinters!"

"Har Har! Oh ser Loch, ye got a good head on yer shoulders, but ye use it too much." Loch opened his mouth to respond, but shut it back up immediately as a fork of lightning suddenly touched down on deck, followed by a deafening blast of sound, Loch shrieked in response. Glancing up, they could finally spot the details of the ship before them, painted in sweeping gold letters was the D.S.S Annihilator. The man at its helm had a rugged head of silver hair that billowed in the salty wind that suddenly coursed through the air, broken up by two curling gray horns sprouting from either temple. His armor was a dusty blue, at his back a velvet cape of command. In his hand he held a long silver scabbard, with the other hand, he took a firm hold of the hilt of its blade, drawing forth a bolt of solid lightning, the very presence of which caused the man's hair to stand straight up.

"Surrender now, or prepare to be boarded, pirates…" He stated ominously, making a stirring motion with his blade, causing the stormclouds overhead to swirl, lightning cracking fiercely across the sky.

"Har! You an' what army ser Uda?" Uda's blood red eyes narrowed angrily at Mega, and as if on queue, the railings on both sides of the hull were promptly blotted out by a mass of men. All their naval coats were a plethora of colors, from the bright red and gold of the Agni navy to the silver and red of La Veda, how in Grand Gaia did this man manage to assemble… Rather than seem phased by this though, Mega merely let forth another maniacal laugh, unimpressed, Uda snarled. "Well, that's cute good ser, and I really do have to thank ye for delivrin' such a beauty right into me hands, but I'll be takin' this 'ere Annihilator from ye now, nothin' personal." In a flash, Mega pulled his flintlock pistol from the sash at his chest, cocking it and letting the lead ball fly. The shot was gorgeous, nothing short of perfection, primed and ready to bury itself right between Uda's eyes. The enemy captain's hand shot upwards, catching the ball gingerly between his thumb and index finger, holding it up over his head, making the appearance of examining it intently.

"Well, that's cute, good sir," he taunted. "So be it." A single massive wave suddenly caused the Annihilator to surge forward, ramming directly into the side of the Lucina, its body slowly turning in towards their own. In a single fluid motion, four of the enemy crew tossed over a set of boarding anchors, which bit into the supple wood at Loch's feet, making him nearly jump out of his own skin in fear. The enormous vessel pulled in alongside their own, a mere fishing dingy in comparison. _Dear Lucius_ , _these people are going to be the death of me_

"CHARGE!" Both Uda and Mega cried in unison, quickly echoed by both crews. Loch noted with no small amount of apprehension how many more voices came from the other ship's deck than their own.

The enemy was highly disciplined, outnumbered the Saman's nearly five to one, and they had the bigger ship. Their guns refused to fire upon the Lucina, lest they harm their prize, but the crew of the Lucina could. Their problem, however, was their captain, who laughed a crazed, hearty laugh as his mighty axe bit through the neck of another boarder.

"Don't any man here so much as look at a cannon! I want me new darlin' to shoine!" Mega cried over the sounds of battle, Loch gave the man an exasperated look.

"You realize you can have any damages repaired? And a well placed grape shot would cripple their crew!" He shouted, struggling to make himself heard over the screaming and clashing of steel. Mega looked at him, smiling eerily.

"Wot's that Ser Loch? Quite eager today, first spit shinin' an now yer volurnteerin' to lead the boardin' party?"

"Wait, what?" In a second, Mega had grabbed him in a death grip, dragging Loch over to one of the boarding anchors, before turning back to the men on deck.

"Alright ye lubbers, they want 'im!? Let's give our dear ole' Homusubi over, bring the beast up on deck, but don't give 'em an inch! Me and lover boy 'ere 're goin to say hello!"

Loch gulped in response to the claim, his mind racing at the implications of boarding an extremely overmatched vessel, a thousand thoughts vying for his attention in his mind, all arriving at one point, _I'm dead_. Taking a grip on the back of Loch's gray tunic, Mega lifted him off the ground with a single hand, where he hung, whimpering, eyes clamped shut, before, rolling his eyes to the heavens, Mega tossed him high into the air, and oh did he scream. Forcing his eyes open as he flew, Loch gaped as he saw the hull of the enemy ship rapidly approaching, he threw out his arms to try and grab onto the railing and catch himself. It proved an unneeded effort though, as he slammed chest first into the metal rails, forcing the air straight out of his lungs, but he was alive! He raised his arms in a breathless _whoop!_ before realizing that he still wasn't on solid ground, the movement causing him to begin rapidly sliding back towards the precipice.

He scrambled, dirty, calloused hands clawing frantically for a handhold, just barely snagging onto the edge of the rail. With what little strength he possessed in his thin arms, he somehow managed to hoist himself up high enough to hook a leg over the railing, and fall unceremoniously to the deck, face first. Spitting out a fresh globule of blood onto the smooth white wood of the Annihilator, _Annihilator? What kind of fool chooses a name like that for a ship?_ Loch looked up, and saw death peering back at him. All around him stood an endless array of angry sailors of all stripes and colors, and all similarly intent on his demise if the deathly smirks and savage snarls directed at him were any indication, his mouth suddenly felt very dry despite the thick, humid air. One of the brutes began advancing towards him as his fellows made for the boarding lines, leaping and sliding gracefully down to the deck of the Lucina. The sailor's sabre was drawn and glinting dangerously in the ominous light cast by the frequent lightning bolts that began to dot a darkening sky, gods above, what WAS this Uda? Loch scrambled, shoving himself as deep into the railing at his back as he could, as if he could hide himself from the doom advancing towards him, he opened his mouth to shriek again, but his throat was too hoarse at that point to make a sound.

A bolt of light suddenly cut across his field of vision, striking the blade in Loch's attackers hand and tearing the steel clean out of his grasp with the mighty crash of thunder accompanying it, Loch winced. Quickly recovering, he glanced off to his left where the light had come from to see Uda, the enemy leader still casually standing atop the figurehead of the vessel, clasped in his left hand was a bow of some sort. At the center of the handle was what seemed to be the head of an eagle, masterfully carved of interlocking weaves of iron and gold, at the opening of its beak rested what appeared to be an arrow made entirely of golden light, and it was pointed directly at Loch.

"Now now men, I was given to understand that cretins such as yourselves enjoyed a good hunt, one cannot simply put a blade through the heart of a frightened gazelle, you must relish in the thrill of the hunt, give the gazelle it's chance to run, then display your mastery over it." If Uda's initial appearance didn't scare Loch enough, then he was sufficiently terrified now, and it must've shown on his face as he saw the barest hint of a smirk twist those cruel lips as Uda pulled back the string of his bow, arrow poised to fly and drink away his life blood in a heartbeat.

 _Take the man's advice, if you run now, maybe he'll hit one of his men instead of you._

 _And then he'll just ready another arrow._

 _Shut up, stupid head._

But he felt his legs moving with a will of their own, he was up and dashing for the nearest man available, who blinked at him in confusion, _there ya go you big lug, just keep standing there, take an arrow for your betters._

"OI! THAT'S ME CANNON FODDER YER AIMIN' AT!" The cry was apparently enough to distract the man he was running at, which in turn meant that Loch had to see what had caught the sailor's attention, which further caused him to slam directly into said sailor. They both went down in a tangle of limbs and sharp pain, leaving Loch on his back, and an overweight sailor groaning atop him, crushing the life out of him. Though he couldn't turn his head due to the weight atop him, Loch did make out the barest flash in the air above him as something spiraled up into the sky, before plummeting back down to the ground a few feet away with a metallic _clank!_ Loch's hands began searching frantically for anything to get the immense mass of sweaty meat off of him, his thin fingers wrapping around the handle of something. Pulling back his free arm, he found that he'd managed to yank the man's dagger off of his belt. Loch hesitated. His hands shook violently as the mass overhead shifted, it had to be done, Loch quickly ascertained that the man's head was somewhere off to his right, so he began blindly stabbing, until he felt something give beneath his attacks, then a hot fluid ran down the blade, flowing down over his fingers. The body overtop of him shuddered, once, twice, then finally gave a lurch as its last breath passed.

Oh gods, what had he just done?

But there was no time for that now, Loch had to flail his whole body about pathetically to put enough force into his push as he attempted to remove the lug from his chest. After much too much effort on his part, the corpse finally tumbled off of him, he stumbled to his feet, shaking out a crushed arm. It seemed that Mega had caught the enemy captain off guard, as the two were currently battling it out at the forecastle, battleaxe versus...well, solid lightning by the look of it, but if the crazed cackling that burst forth from the Sea King's throat were anything to go by, then Mega was handling himself just fine. The men that weren't busy boarding the Lucina had all gathered and formed a semicircle around the two warring captains, letting the behemoths duke it out where they didn't need to get their heads chopped off. Mega let out a guttural roar, spinning in a tempest of Saman steel, a brutal whirlwind that Uda ducked beneath easily, but a few of the men who'd been standing dangerously close to the combatants weren't so quick, three heads sailing clean off to roll near Loch's feet on the main deck, he felt his stomach lurch at the grotesque sight.

Mega followed up his attack by pulling a move that even Uda couldn't have read on his best day, he turned and ran. Shouldering his way through the sailors around the gap he'd just made in their wall, Mega threw up a leg to step onto the waist-high railing of the forecastle, stepping up and leaping through the air to land on the deck with Loch.

The maniac did a gods damned _somersault_ on the way down.

"Yahhh! Don't that sea breeze just get the blood an' juices flowin Ser Loch?" Mega asked, that grin and too-wide open eye unnerving Loch more than Uda even could, if it were possible.

"Oh yes, the weather's absolutely glorious captain!" Loch replied sarcastically. He felt a slight, cool splash on his skin, he looked up and nearly screamed, the black clouds overhead had begun bombarding the men below with heavy rains. Mega must have seen the frustration plain on his face, because the man began laughing uncontrollably.

"'Tis Ser Loch, now! Make yerself useful an' go grab the godling's peashooter, mayhaps yer be'er with that than y'ar with steel! Woon't take much now would it!?" Loch looked to where the captain indicated, and saw that the golden glint he'd seen in the sky a moment ago had been Uda's bow, Mega had knocked it clean out of his hands!

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD, PIRATE SCUM!" Loch didn't even see the demon...god, approaching, but in a flash of lightning Uda was upon them, his blade of lightning flaring across the back of both the captain's legs, effectively hamstringing Mega, who fell to the ground with a cry. Uda stood triumphantly, licking a wickedly sharp red tongue across his thin lips as he leveled his blade with the back of Mega's neck. A sudden, ear-splitting roar broke through the relentless blasts of thunder and clashing of steel, nearly freezing Loch's heart in terror while Uda seemed barely fazed.

Loch took note of two things now, firstly, that he could save Mega right then and there, he might be frail, but there was nary a man or god in Grand Gaia that didn't at the very least flinch when ninety pounds of flailing disappointment launched itself into their face, he could buy Mega enough time to regain himself. By the same token, that was a mere hope, that Mega would be capable of still going toe to toe with Uda, while he could alternatively go after the bow, and leave Mega to whatever fate he had waiting for him. He only had time for one, and his mind worked on overdrive to unravel the possible outcomes at the ends of both of them. The men on the Lucina might be holding out, but they wouldn't win the fight on their own, Mega might be able to escape back over and help them, but then Uda would be left in play, if Loch got his hands on the bow, there was no guarantee of anything, and it might cost them the worthiest fighter among them. Oh blast it all how was he supposed to make this kind of decision!?

"Heh, heh, I can't help bu' no'icin Ser Loch, that yer still 'ere," Loch glanced down at the fallen Mega, who hadn't risen at all, but spoke so fluidly and casually that one would never think that the back of both his thighs had been sliced open and, gods, _blackened_. Despite himself, Loch started laughing, it was a familiar tune in his ears, it was the same laugh that Mega managed anytime he did something impossible, sometimes he frightened himself. Uda glared at him angrily, yet the glint of a question played in his bloody red eyes, Loch gave his best Mega grin to the god before him.

"You know, I was scared for a second, but honestly, I'm sorry for you," the anger deepened, turning to hatred in Uda's eyes as he snarled, baring a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"You dare mock me? I, who inspire terror in the hearts of beggars and emperors alike? Uda the Destroyer!?"

"Fair enough, Sir Uda the Destroyer," Loch gave him a mock bow, that Mega grin that probably made him look constipated plastered across his face the whole way," you may inspire fear, but this man, this man _terrifies_ me, so good luck." Palming the blade of the dagger he'd taken off the dead sailor, Loch drew up his arm and launched the blade at Uda. He missed. Hopelessly. It didn't even move in Uda's general direction, but it was enough that it caused the brute to flinch, and Loch took that opportunity to start running, his feet carrying him over the rain soaked deck faster than he thought he'd ever moved. Mega took the opportunity Loch had created and, with a war cry, spun onto his back and swung his axe at Uda's legs, knocking the god's feet out from under him, ruby blood spraying from the wounds on his calfs. Loch slipped on the wet surface of the deck, tumbling onto his chest and skidding forwards several feet, the pain not preventing him from taking hold of the bow as he slid.

Turning onto his back, he saw Uda launch onto Mega, his blade coming down with inhuman force, slamming into the handle of Mega's battleaxe that the captain raised at the last second. Loch watched the wood of the handle splinter beneath the crackling blade, he needed to step in, he needed to tip the scales here. Brushing a lock of sopping wet golden hair from his eyes, Loch searched around frantically for any sign of the golden arrows that Uda had been using, but curiously, he didn't see any sign of the things, and Uda wasn't carrying a quiver, where in the hell had he gotten the arrows? He quickly found out, as soon as his fingers made contact with the bowstring, which itself appeared to be a solid bolt of golden light, an arrow sprung to life out of thin air, nestled between his middle and ring finger, he gasped in awe. His eyes drank in his new toy with delight, people had always theorized that the bow would be his ideal weapon, he always made plans in his head, analyzed everything, but wasn't physically capable of carrying out most of them, or his mind scrambled at any sign of danger which lead to him floundering about like a fish out of water.

 _Time to put that to the test then._

He drew back the arrow until the end drew level with his nose, he pressed his lips in silent prayer to the end of the arrow, which sent a light jolt through his system.

He let the arrow fly.

If it could be called flying, the arrow moved as fast as...well, lightning, he watched in fascinated joy as Uda was caught full in the chest and launched straight off the side of his own ship, it felt so quick that Loch wasn't entirely sure that he'd even released the arrow before Uda had been hit.

Not taking time yet to be excited though, he quickly leapt to his feet and sprinted over to Mega, who grinned his shit-eating grin up at the blond archer. Loch offered a hand to the fallen captain, who eagerly accepted, however the man was far too heavy for Loch's feeble arms to hoist, and he found himself pulled flat on his face yet again, his nose was going to be flat by the end of the day. Despite the sharp pain though, Loch found himself laughing, and Mega swiftly joined him, giving a friendly elbow to the ribs as they let the torrential rain pour over them.

"Whado I keep ya fer Ser Loch?" Still laughing, Loch secured Mega's arm around his shoulder as he stood himself up, the strength in his back proving sufficient to lift the captain, though he was very shaky on his crippled legs, they hobbled over to the railing closest the Lucina. It seemed that the sailors that had been viewing the battle hadn't gotten it through their heads yet to attack, instead peering over the edge to the deck of the Lucina, where Uda had been cast off to. Loch gaped in fear at the sight before him, something straight out of legend it seemed.

The stirring lightning and rain pelted the smaller cargo ship relentlessly, steel clashed as sailors and pirates warred with one another, and in the middle of it all was a being ripped straight out of children's nightmares. The Infernal Horseman Homusubi writhed amidst its straight jacket of heavy silver chains, its hooves stamped funeral pyres into the deck, it's very breath a kiss of molten death. It opened its lips and let loose a savage cry that froze Loch's blood, so that had been what he'd heard earlier. It's bronze skin looked pitch black in the din of combat, and the men did their best to fight around it it seemed.

"ALRIGHT YA LUBBERS!" Mega shouted, and somehow the man's voice won out even against the cry of Homusubi, because each and every man on their ship turned to him. "ANY MAN WHAT WANTS TA BE WALKIN' OU'A THIS ALIVE HAD BEST BE CLIMBIN' ABOARD, WE'RE MOVING!" This was something that even men of half a mind could see reason in, some saw fit to continue fighting, but the majority of them abandoned their weapons at their feet and broke for the boarding ropes. "Ser Loch," Loch turned, ears perked for whatever the man had to say. "How good a shot da ya think y'ar?" Loch blinked a few times, shrugging to himself, he'd only shot the damned thing once! "I can hit a man from point blank range?" Mega frowned at him, before shrugging himself, settling in at the rail to pull men aboard, "good enough I s'pose, I need ye ta shoot the chains off a that ther beastie."

"Um...okay...I uh...what?"

"Ya need ta get that creature angry!" Mega yelled, pulling another man up and over. and then it clicked in Loch's head. No. No no no no no. No, he's insane, he's not allowed to be smart too! But Loch obeyed easily, touching his fingers to the bowstring and willing forth another arrow into existence, which he fired easily, piercing through one of the many chains holding the beast in place, which caused the creature to begin thrashing about with renewed vigor. Mega began to pull the last of the boarding party onto the Annihilator, then swung out with his axe to sever the lines, causing the Lucina to begin drifting away. Loch decided to press in anyway, just to confirm his fears, because he was a glutton for punishment like that.

"So, what are you looking to do here Captain?"

"Why Ser Loch, surely a smart feller like yerself oughta know by now, we been transporting black powder on the Lucina!" Gods damn him, a SMART pirate. But Loch didn't waver, continuing to unleash arrow after arrow at the beast, with surprising accuracy given his limited experience with the weapon, casting off more and more of its burnished silver prison. Uda was somewhere on that vessel, the thought filled Loch with a strange joy, he wasn't one to typically wish ill upon a person, but there was something about Uda that Loch would take pleasure in sending skyhigh in a true Savat funeral, fire on the high seas. Another arrow, another chain cast off. All the men aboard the Annihilator had crowded around the railing to witness the spectacle, one of them even spotted the fallen Uda, who was currently limping around to stand in front of the beast, and he appeared to be _talking_ to it, as if the creature would care for his petty authority, Loch laughed as he lined up another shot. Another chain burst asunder.

And the remainder of the chains _burst_.

The beast stamped a foot through the deck of the ship as if it were mere timber to be reduced to dust, and the whole ship _exploded_.

The blast from the ship managed to wipe several of the men off their feet, even from all the distance they'd put between them. Loch was shaking his head to rid himself of the ringing that suddenly filled his ears when he felt an arm loop around his neck, turning to Mega he saw the man slowly hobbling to turn towards the motley crew they'd managed to acquire, all looking up at him expectantly.

"ALRIGHT YA SORRY DOGS! YOU LOT ARE NOW THE CREW OF THE MIGHTY SEA KING, CAPTAIN MEGA!" Several of the men, mostly those that were part of the original crew, or what remained of them, burst into a fit of cheers, while the new acquisitions all glanced around tentatively, nervous. "And as fer yerself, Ser Loch, let's be gettin' ya ta shore, Palmyna awaits!"

 **Greetings and Salutations Everyone!**

I'd started working on this piece a while back and planned to release it as a celebration to Loch and Edea's seven star release on global, but it was something that at some point I just put down and forgot about, but I recently dug it up and gave it its finishing touches, so I hope you all enjoy. As it stands, the Palmyna Heroes Grand Quest has yet to be released so, feasibly, I can still throw in my two cents at trying to establish canon before Gumi stomps all over it (So many thoughts and ideas in Blade of Lucius, all kinda systematically invalidated as more official story came out but whatever, totally not salty XD) But, anyway, I'm gonna be doing a bit of hopping back and forth between series to work on, and I'll attempt to come out with more as soon as possible. Until then, goodbye.


End file.
